


Seiya's Girl

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Female Friendship, Fluff, Het Nonsense, If and when I edit this Seiya is going to be a woman again, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: He loves her so much, this blonde beauty from Earth.This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Seiya Kou
Kudos: 2





	Seiya's Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This story is over fifteen years old. I haven't edited the fanfiction in any way since then. There are cliches, gratuitous (and incorrect) Japanese, and a whole host of other problems. I'm mainly uploading this fanfic so that I can have all of my fanworks in one centralized location with acceptable filing and tagging systems. I plan to eventually go back and at least edit for basic errors, but until then what you see is what you get.
> 
> This work is posted as-is from my earliest known draft, circa 2004.

Disclaimer- I don't own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon/Sailor Moon or any of its persons, places, things, plots, or ideas. Naoko Takeuchi, a bunch of people and corporations in Japan, and a bunch of people and corporations in America own it. I, in no way, shape or form, say I own either it. Please don't sue me.

“Sei-kun!” I hear her call out my pet name. I turn and see my princess, my love. Her golden hair in that cute hairstyle, her beautiful blue eyes. I came back to earth for those eyes. She runs up and hugs me tight, squealing. “Oh, I know just the place for our third week anniversary!” I smile, pushing a strand of my midnight hair from her face. My own eyes are a darker blue than hers, but now they light as if lit by a thousand stars. I hold her close, breathing in her scent. A mixture of blueberry shampoo and rose petal perfume delights my nose as we begin to walk down the street. It is a street I had walked many times just a year ago. Then, my trip to this little blue planet was no pleasure cruise. I was on a mission to find my other princess. I still serve her (as a diplomat on earth, fortunately) and can still see her smile as I told her why I was heading back to earth. It had taken me six months to figure out my feelings, and know I would never settle for anyone but this wonderful treasure in my arms. Except for one other, and her I could never have, so I let it go. It was hard, giving up a royal angel like her (with her odd hairstyle and gentle ways), but I love my bouncy, ditzy girl near as much. And now, things are ok.  
“Where to?” I laugh as she pulls me to one of her favorite hangouts. it is a small, primitive arcade. But it makes her happy. I would go to the ends of the earth for this girl.  
“Now I know you've said you've better video games on Planet Fighter, but this is as good as you're gonna get. And I've a surprise for you!” She runs to the Sailor V game. It is her favorite, and she's played it so often that Furahata Motoki, the blond attendant, accuses her of wearing out the buttons. She puts in a quarter, and begins to play. As I stroll over, I think of who I was before I met her, and who I'm now. In actuality, I'm a female soldier dedicated to protecting the family of Kimoku. But here on earth, I'm a male singing idol. In fact, that is how my darling and I first met. She came to ogle me and my partners (Taiki and Yaten) with her friends. And soon after I fell in love. And now, after so many trials, we're together.  
“So where's my surprise?” She holds up a small hand to shush me, and I laugh a quiet laugh. I've been living in Tokyo for a few months now, and luckily no fan girls stop by. The regulars know me now, and I'm safe. She plays for some minutes, and then I see her friends walk in. The girl with blue hair is reading a book, as usual. The brunette is talking to the raven headed beauty, and the blond bounces up. Her hair is flowing and her eyes are the same shade as my girlfriend’s. I think she's as beautiful as her. But I don’t tell my princess that. It would crush her to know I feel some of what I do for her for her friend.  
“Seiya-kun! where's she?” The others smile and grin. That have not forgotten it is my lady’s birthday as well. there's to be a party at the pretty priestess’ temple later, but the rest of the day is ours alone. After fun in the arcade, we're headed to the roller rink and a movie. I intend to give her her gift at the party, alone. I've recorded (with Taiki and Yaten) her favorite songs, as well as a few new ones just for her. She will love it.  
“she's playing, what else?” Eyes snapping, Ebony-locks stomps to her friend. She hisses for her to get with it. My sweet maiden tells her to back off, and I laugh. it has been this way for as long as I've known these girls. The other golden-headed dove fights with their friend as well, and sometimes it is two to one. But Priestess can take care of herself, and it is usually my girlfriend that gets the backlash. Then I notice they're whispering, and looking my way. Then our friend grins and walks back.  
“Seiya-kun, your gift's ready.” She takes my hand and I follow. When I see the screen I want to cry. Instead I hug my dearest to me, heart to heart. For my gift's a feat worthy of the best video game addict. she's spent countless hours getting score after score that has the number 51135 in it at the end. Upside down, it says “Sei is” in English. But that is not all. After each score she's put an adjective in the slot for the player‘s name. The first is cute. The second, sweet. And the list goes on for nine names. Little did I know, when I missed her, she's been playing every day, replacing any new scores and replacing the words with better ones. But I will learn later that Motoki told anyone who wanted to play the machine our story, and no one (not one person) played it until I could see it. But the best and most wonderful part is the last name. it is a score of all sevens (my lucky number), and only says four words crammed into the tiny name space.

aniluvim.

“Do you like it, Sei-kun? I had to make the numbers in English, and it took forever to get some of the scores right, but I hope it is ok.” I hold her close, and close my eyes. I remember just six short months ago I found I loved her, instead of a dear friend. That, while she was not my first choice, I was not hers either. But we were cast aside together by fate, and now I can't believe I ever passed her by for anyone else. Yes, I will always hold a special place for my other two girls, but this one will always have my soul. And I thank any and all that can hear me for this beautiful, wonderful, perfect girl.  
“Minako-chan, I can never tell you how much I love you.”

Notes-  
1\. This story takes place a year after Stars in the anime, in Japanese.  
2\. I wrote this to appease the Seiya/Usagi fan in me. You see, I adore Mamoru and think he's best for Usagi, but I like Seiya lots too. So I asked myself, who’d be the next best thing for Seiya (‘cause he deserved to be happy too)? I personally think Minako and Seiya would hit it off. she's just like Usagi, adores him, and they’d have fun. In the long run, they may have problems being serious or faithful (as often as these two have crushes), but at least I like to think they’d be ok at first.  
3\. I tried to make this as Japanese as possible, but I may have made some errors. Please don't be too harsh.  
4\. I can't stress it enough, please give CONSTRUCTIVE criticism.  
5\. I'd like to thank all the story authors who inspired me to write this. There are too many to name, so if you've any work at http://www.fanfiction.net, chances are I've read it and I mean you.  
6\. Did I surprise you? I hope I did. And I'm really sorry for the constant adjectives, but I had to figure out a way to let people know (or guess) who was who without names, to keep the surprise ending. And just to be naughty, I though of having Seiya’s golden princess be Haruka. Hey, she could wear blue contacts!


End file.
